war_of_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Echo Minor
About Echo Teles Minor Echo grew up with her mother in a beach house in La Jolla, California. Both of her parents were Sirens. Echo never met her father, he died shortly before she was born. She grew up not knowing much about him as her mother wouldn’t talk about him. This did bug Echo as she was extremely curious about him and his side of the family. Or mother's own side for that matter. Echo didn't know any family besides her mother. Even though Echo herself was a Siren, she had a pretty normal childhood that most humans had. She enjoyed going to school and she did well in it. Echo deems herself as being pretty intelligent even though most people just see a pretty face. Echo was also very popular because of her seductiveness. Starting at the age of fifteen it was hard to keep members of the both sex from instantly being attracted to her. Not that she minded. Echo loves having all eyes on her. She joined in on all the musicals her schools put on. She was of course given the lead every single time. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that naturally she loves water and when around her friends she wasn't allowed near it. She couldn't enjoy weekends at the beach with them or pool parties. Echo didn't let it get her down for too long though, like most things that are thrown at her, she persevered. Her mother was killed when she was about sixteen, by some hunters who had investigated the crashing of ships into the shore off the coast of La Jolla. Her mother wasn't the one who was responsible for them and it lit an anger inside of Echo. Having been friends with humans all throughout her life, she just didn't understand how they could just kill another species like that without a second thought. Though she was devastated by her mother's death, she knew she had to keep on surviving. Echo started to sing in bars to earn money to provide for herself. When she was about eighteen and near a bar in Austin, another Fae told her about the Circle that was gaining territory in New Orleans. She thought it sounded like a good time as they were against hunters as well, and she sought them out to join them. Now, she preforms at the BAR, and uses her abilities to do what she can to help the Circle. Mostly that entails gaining information while she's seducing people Not that Echo minds as she also likes to use her powers for her own pleasure as well. However, Echo doesn't whole heartedly believe in The Circle's plans for world domination. She just finds that it's just better to have others at your side when you're being hunted. 'Echo's' Abilities/Skills Echo's abilities include seductive touch, regenerative healing, ultimately attractive, voice manipulation, strong singer, and hypnotic lullaby. When she was 5 years old, her mother helped her write her hypnotic lullaby. She has learned, through her mother, over the years to use it to seduce and control others. She has mastered all her abilities and they are not easily broken free from. Along with a alluring voice, she also has a seductive touch and can instantly attract others by walking in a room. Another ability that Echo has is regenerative healing once she covers the wound with salt water. Which she keeps a bottle of it around her neck at all times. Since she is a Siren she also has enhanced reflexes, speed, strength, and senses. She is also immortal. 'Echo's' Strengths/Weaknesses Other than her voice and other Siren powers, she has a few strengths. She's an excellent flirt and with her powers that is extremely helpful. She's also very good at turning off her emotions, she doesn't get attached. Which is a good things as it's hard to seduce people when you care about them. Other strengths are that she's stubborn and independent. Which makes her somewhat hard to control. There isn't much that scares her either, which makes her pretty fearless. Her intelligence is useful when she's seducing someone as she knows the kinds of things to stay or ask to gain information from them. There are only a few things can stop Echo's voice from being deadly, you can play something to cover her voice or you can take it from her. Even though she is immortal, she can still be killed. She isn't as strong as any other fae, and can be hurt fairly easily. Once she's hurt, the only way to heal is with salt water. She can also let her anger get the best of her. She also gets bored rather easily which can make her become distracted. The Relationships Family: Deceased Best Friends: OPEN Romantically Interested In: No One Romantically Involved With: No One Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: Various people Photos of Echo echobio3.jpg echobio4.jpg echobio5.jpg echobio6.jpg echobio7.jpg echobio8.jpg echobio10.jpg echobio11.jpg echobio9.jpg Photos of Echo & Friends ' echorebekah.png|'Rebekah Dawson'|link=Rebekah Dawson '